


Out for a Drink

by superallens



Series: Allenbert One Shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, and julian is an interesting story teller, but ya everyones there to have a good time, nobody is drunk btw! forgot to mention that in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: What happens after 3x05 when Barry asks Julian out for drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Out for a drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472970) by [Hiddlesconda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda)



> okay so i had to write this the second after that allenbert scene at the end of 3x05 because if you've seen it... you know....

Barry looked down at his half packed desk with nerves twisting in his gut. He finally got Julian to open up to him and the other man told him that he could stay in the lab. Barry had gotten everything he wanted for the day, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty as Julian walked out of the door. 

The normally confident man seemed so withdrawn, so torn by past heartache, that Barry couldn’t help but have sympathy for him. 

“Julian,” Barry called out after his fellow CSI. Julian halted at the doorway, looking over his shoulder. “Wanna get a drink?”

Julian turned around fully to face Barry, a small smile gracing his lips.  _Well, that’s new_. Breathily, Julian replied, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

***

With two beers in hand, Barry walked over to the booth Julian was saving for the two of them. They had decided to just walk over to the local bar a few blocks away from the CCPD. It was a nice night, and a little fresh air and walking never hurt anyone. 

The booth was hidden away in the corner, making the lighting around them dim and the air a tad bit more stuffy. 

Barry slid one of the bottles across the table to Julian as he sat down across from him at the booth. Julian caught the bottle with ease before settling it in his hands to nurse it. 

“First rounds on me,” Barry said, raising his bottle up to Julian. Julian flashed him a half smile for a split second as he clinked the neck of his beer bottle to Barry’s. Both men took a sip before setting their bottles down. 

Julian stared down into the bottle, watching as the foaming bubbles littered the neck of the glass bottle. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he sat there. He’d need something stronger the next round. 

“You okay?” Barry asked, breaking Julian out of his thoughts. Julian shut his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Allen, I’m fine.”

“Look, I know you don’t exactly trust me or anything, but you can talk to me. There’s something obviously bothering you, and talking it out does help,” Barry stated, leaning forward in his seat. “Is it about your family?”

“I shouldn’t of told you about that.”

“You did though.”

“I just haven’t talked about them in quite some time, bit overwhelming s’all,” Julian sighed, taking a long swig of his beer.

“I’m assuming you haven’t spoken to them in a long time.”

“What do you think, Allen?” Julian asked bluntly. “I was the bloody black sheep of that family. When I found a way to be free from them, I ran and never looked back.”

Barry sat in his seat completely still. He was expecting a short answer like that, but did not expect the punch that coincided with it.

“Enough about my family,” Julian said, clearing his throat. “What was your mum like?”

“Since when have you cared about my mom?”

“You mentioned her earlier, back in our lab, but very briefly. I’m afraid you’ve peaked my interest. Besides, I’d rather not sit here in silence.”

“Oh, uh,” Barry murmured. “She was murdered when I was eleven. My dad got blamed for it and was serving a life sentence in jail for committing a crime he didn’t commit. You probably heard all about it on the news or something, but Harrison Wells did it.”

“I remember it being on the news, yeah.”

“Yeah, um, where was I? My mom, she was like the dream mom in a way. The kids at school would tease me for how small I was, or for being smart, and whenever I’d come home, it’d be like she just  _knew_. It always felt like she knew what happened and she’d make me feel better. She was definitely my best friend when she was alive, I could always count on her to have my back,” Barry sadly smiled at his hands, which were tracing small circles into the sweating bottle.

“And your father?”

“After Harrison Wells confessed to killing my mother, he was let out of Iron Heights and I was so excited to have my dad back in my life. Joe has raised me for practically my whole life, and has been nothing short of an amazing parental figure, but he was just never Henry Allen to me. My dad left Central for a little bit to figure out this ‘new world’ he was in, that way he wouldn’t distract me from work and stuff-”

“How would he distract you from being a CSI?”

“Long story.” Julian got the gist that Barry didn’t want to talk about that factor. Julian signaled for Barry to continue. 

“When he came back,” Barry said slowly, his voice becoming slightly hoarse. “Everything was great, perfect even. But then he was murdered. In front of me no less.”

Barry bitterly laughed as he looked down at his beer bottle. Julian stared at Barry with wide eyes.

“Do you know who did it?” Barry looked up at Julian hesitantly. As he stared into his crystal blue eyes, Barry couldn’t find it within himself to lie to Julian. There was just something about him that made him feel like he could trust him. Maybe it was the change of venue and a more relaxed environment, but Barry felt calm with Julian. 

“Yes,” Barry whispered under his breath as he stared at Julian with watery eyes.

“Did you catch him as well?”

“He’s long gone,” Barry said bitterly, taking a sip of his beer. Julian stared at Barry, confused.

“What do you mean gone, Allen?”

“I believe the Flash killed him.” Julian’s eyes widened impossibly larger.

“Zoom killed your father?” Barry nodded. Julian leaned forward on the table, so now Barry and Julian’s faces were a mere foot away from each other.

“It’s in the past now, there’s nothing I can do about it,” Barry whispered. 

“’m sorry, Allen,” Julian said, looking down at his thumbs. Barry responded with a small shrug.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Julian spoke up.

“I think this calls for something a bit stronger. Rounds on me.” And with that, Julian slipped out of the booth and walked towards the main bar. Barry took one final swig of his beer before setting the empty glass to the side. This was going to be an interesting night. 

***

Multiple shots later and Julian was staring at Barry in awe.

“How are you not the slightest bit drunk?” Julian asked as he sipped on his tequila shot.

“I’ve got this… condition that makes it nearly impossible for me to get drunk.”

“That must fucking suck,” Julian mumbled as he downed the rest of the shot. He sat the glass next to the others on the table that him and Barry had previously used. 

“Sometimes,” Barry laughed. “It’s fun to people watch though.”

“Finally, something we have in common,” Julian said as he stood up from his seat. He walked around and slid into the place next to Barry. 

Barry couldn’t help but think about how fun tipsy Julian was. Once Julian had let his guard down and wasn’t so worried about metas and work, he was actually silly and very much a free spirit. A  _really_  cute free spirit. 

Barry’s heart fluttered ever so slightly as Julian brushed the loose strand of fringe out of his eye, revealing the sea of blue that Barry was slowly becoming obsessed with. 

“My mates and I back home in England had this game where we’d look around the bar and come up with backstories for some of the people.”

“Oh no,” Barry laughed as he finished off his shot. Sure, the alcohol was having no effect on him whatsoever, but the three second buzz was so worth it. 

“For example, that lady right there,” Julian said as he pointed at a middle aged lady in a pantsuit, who appeared to be taking a call of some sort. “She is on the phone with the nanny right now and apparently little Tommy just got the stomach flu and wants his mummy. The mum is happy to go home, but damn, she was looking forward to her girls night out, party of one.”

“Oh my god,” Barry giggled as he held his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“You try now, Allen.”

“You could call me Barry y’know.”

“No, you’ll always be Allen,” Julian hummed. “Try the man over there. What’s his story?”

Barry looked over at the man in trousers and a leather jacket sitting at the bar. 

“Okay, um, looks like he’s been waiting for his hot date for a couple of minutes now,” Barry watched as the man sniffed his shirt. “He’s worried that he still smells like juice since he obviously works at some obscure smoothie bar or something. You think his date’s gonna stand him up?”

“Oh, totally,” Julian hummed as he scooted closer to Barry so he could get a better look at the man. “Looks like a right prick to me.”

“He looks like a nice guy!” Julian turned towards Barry, their shoulders brushing.

“If you fancy him so much, go save him from his potentially failed date.” Barry laughed as he continued to look at the man at the bar.

“Funny,” Barry chuckled. “But nah, he’s not my type.”

“ _You_  have a type?”

“Everyone has a type, Julian.”

“I don’t.”

“You seriously haven’t noticed a trend in people you’ve previously were attracted to and, or dated?”

“Nope,” Julian hummed. “What’s your type then?”

“Iris says I’ve got a thing for shorter blondes with pretty eyes.”

“Really now?” Barry looked down at Julian with a playful smile on his face. 

“Mhm.”

“You agree with that hypothesis?” Julian asked as he shifted closer to Barry. 

“Totally.” 

Julian smirked as he grabbed onto the collar of Barry’s button up and placed his lips on the other man’s. Barry placed his hands on Julian’s jaw, pulling him in closer. 

Barry felt like his heart was beating faster than he had ever ran in his life. If this was what a kiss was supposed to be like, then  _damn_ , Barry has been missing out. 

Julian’s lips were just the right mix of soft and chapped. Barry noticed that Julian smelt very familiar- just the right mix of pine and spice.  _Just like Barry’s childhood home._

The kiss broke momentarily, only for Barry to chase it and place his lips on Julian’s once more. Julian was addicting in a way. If Barry had known that kissing Julian was going to be this nice, he probably wouldn’t of kissed the man at all, for he never wanted to stop.

The two finally broke way from each other, toothy grins adorning their faces.

“You smell like Christmas,” Barry whispered. Julian scrunched his nose.

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“Gladly,” Barry smirked as he placed his lips on Julian’s once more. 


End file.
